Lost in His Flames
by Yuki Koneko
Summary: If you were to be sacrificed, what would you do? Faced with this situation, Kirimi is forced to mate the fire demon, Arata.  All OCs
1. Chapter 1

A/N **Please Read This First.** Any errors typing-wise (i.e. spelling) is my fault, not the writer's. I typed and uploaded this fic to her account because she's currently not allowed to go on this site. With that said, please read and review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (except for the characters and the plot bunny).**

* * *

To say that the stone doors swinging shut also metaphorically sealed Kirimi Hoshiyomi's fate, would be overly dramatic. But in this case, it was a bare understatement, in more ways than one.

The village rested at the base of a dormant volcano, at least as long as a girl was sacrificed to Arata, the lord of fire, every winter solstice. Their bodies were always found a few months later, their skin raw and blistered from his flames. The villagers had decided on the orphan girl they found on the outskirts of their village, glad that their daughters were safe for another year.

Kirimi strained against the ropes that bound her wrists, waist, and ankles to the obsidian pillar. The stone cavern was dimly lit with small candles stuck in the rock crevices, casting eerie shadows on the walls that danced in an unseen breeze sweeping through the room. The villagers had dressed her in a pure white kimono, which only emphasized her peculiar green eyes, unlike the brown and blacks found in the village.

The candles flickered out one by one, leaving the cavern in pitch darkness. Kirimi gave one last struggle before falling still, suddenly nervous on the prospect of seeing a god. And she was not to be disappointed. A few moments later, two golden orbs flared open at the other end of the room. The tiny clicks of claws against the stone floor echoed slightly and sent shivers down her spine.

Kirimi also jumped out of her skin when a warm, damp nose pressed into the palm of her hand. Almost immediately, a low chiming sound started up in her head, soothing and melodic. A strange tingling sensation started in the back of her eyes, a picture suddenly projected from her mind that showed, of all things, a dragon. Three feet long and two inches wide, it was slender and sleek with four clawed talons to support it. The dragon had no wings, but its tail was split in four, with webbed filaments connecting them. Silvery gray scales decorated its body, but its eyes were a warm, molten gold, kind and curious.

Kirimi opened her eyes and wasn't too surprised to find the dragon looking up at her with those same eyes, some of the nearby candles re-lighting conveniently. The dragon snapped its tail, neatly slicing the ropes binding her. Kirimi slowly slid down to sit on the cold floor, keeping eye contact along the way. The dragon gently inclined its head, revealing two long filaments sprouting from its eyebrows, floating suspended in the air.

Kirimi, on instinct, reached out and laid it against the dragon's forehead. As contact resumed, the chimes inside her head echoed softly once more, the dragon rumbling gently as its mouth curved up into a smile. Kirimi's face lit up and she scratched the base of the filaments, laughing softly as it let out another purr.

"Her name's Kizuno." A low voice whispered beside her. Kirimi whirled to face the speaker and found herself staring at the legendary lord of fire. Crimson eyes peered straight into hers, their pupils as pure black as his hakama and haori. Lightly tan features contrasted with the long, silky black strands of hair falling casually into his eyes.

Kizuno giggled and nudged Kirimi's hand insistently until her frozen fingers started scratching the dragon's head again.

"Forgive me for startling you. I am Lord Arata, a fire god. You are?" Arata said softly, turning to glance at the purring dragon.

"Kirimi Hoshiyomi," she finally found her again.

"I trust the villagers have told you the details of the sacrifice?"

"No, Lord Arata, I was ambushed upon arrival and the villagers said I would be put to death as a sacrifice."

"It's a bit more complicated that that." Arata stood up, offering his hand to help, but Kirimi rose on her own, staring questioningly at him. He walked over to the wall where a small tunnel bored through the rock and stepped through, Kirimi reluctantly following when even Kizuno scurried into the pitch black.

"Demons, for some time now, have had trouble providing the next generation," Arara began as he walked unfalteringly through the tunnel, "Our race is dying out and with our demonesses' rising infertility, we have had no choice but to take humans as mates."

"A hanyou is better than no heir at all, am I correct?" Kirimi asked keeping a hand on Kizuno's tail, who seemed to see perfectly fine in the darkness.

"Yes, that's right. How do you know so much about demons?"

"Before coming to the village, I worked as a temple maiden at the shrine that housed the Shikon no Tama. The head priestess was acquainted with dog half-demon. He came around the shrine quite often," Kirimi replied.

"An interesting occupation, what made you leave it?" Arata turned to face her with a small ball of flame floating two inches off his palm.

Her face darkened, "The hanyou turned against the priestess. He attacked her and took the jewel, but she bound him to a tree with a sacred arrow. The sacred jewel was safe, but the head priestess died and the shrine was dismantled."

"I see," he said with a thoughtful expression, "Then, I will make a deal with you. Provide me with an heir and I'll set you free."

"You seem quite diplomatic for a demon. How do I know I can trust your word?"

"I swear it on my firstborn child," he said without breaking stride. There was a light at the tunnel, flickering ominously.

Kirimi was hesitant to ask her next question, "How many human mates have you taken?"

"47."

Her mouth dropped open, "So what happened to them all?"

"Died while carrying my child. Fire gods tend to be aggressive, for lack of a better word. Let's hope, for all our sakes, that you survive at least the first 3 months."


	2. Chapter 2

"So I'm a prisoner?" Kirimi asked disbelievingly, letting the teacup fall from her fingers. Kizuno dove and caught it with her tail, perfectly balancing the liquid inside.

Arata raised an eyebrow, "Perhaps I may not have explained it clearly. In technical terms, yes, you are, in a way, my prisoner. But you will have full access to everything in this castle. What's mine is yours, at least for the duration of your stay."

"I mean no offense, Lord Arata, but that doesn't really help." Kirimi sat back in her chair with a defeated expression. His study seemed to reflect her mood, with black walls and furniture. A few lanterns hung suspended from the ceiling, but on further inspection, she saw that they were just open flames smoldering on Arata's fire magic.

"I am sorry to hear that," Arata's face fell slightly, his red eyes clouding with an ambiguous emotion.

"Lord Arata?" Kirimi asked nervously.

Arata snapped back immediately, "Just 'Arata' is fine, Kirimi. Why don't you go change in your rooms? I'll join you for dinner in a few hours." He turned to a stack of papers on his desk, sighing tiredly, "I have no human servants, so Kizuno will take you to your quarters."

The little dragon bowed and scurried out of his study, with Kirimi on her heels. The castle floors were made of dark wood with light, airy rooms partitioned by sliding paper doors. It was so peaceful and traditional that Kirimi had to remind herself that it was all built inside a volcano.

When Kizuno unlocked the door to her private rooms, she was no less amazed by the simple decor. A merry little fire crackling in the fireplace and bathed the room in a soft golden light. There were two windows looking out over the countryside, opposite an ebony bed with pale silk sheets. It was small, cozy, and absolutely perfect, thought Kirimi contently.

Kizuno motioned her over to a second door, beyond which lay a built-in hot spring pool. Kirimi's mouth dropped open, but the dragon must have got impatient because she pushed the young woman towards the steaming water with her tail.

Disrobing and slipping into the hot spring, Kirimi sank down until the water reached just below her nose, relaxing for the first time in days. Kizuno walked over to a closet and started laying out various kimonos for Kirimi to choose form after her bath, her tail flexible and nimble.

A knock on the door jolted Kirimi upright and set Kizuno scuttling off to answer it, the dragon making a low sound comparable to a grumbling. The young woman smiled amusedly at her retainer's antics, but was put on edge by the quiet murmurs of voices. Slipping quickly into a yukata, she crept to the door and was greeted by the sight of a young woman and a young man arguing softly.

They halted their rapid conversation when they saw her, the man politely averting his eyes from her thinly clad form. The woman had long blond hair wrapped in a pretty side-braid, luminous gray eyes, and pale arched features. Balancing a small tray in his hand, the man had dark blue eyes and short, snow-white hair, despite him appearing no more than 25 years of age.

"Lady Kirimi," he bowed respectfully.

"Please milady, return to your bath. I'll handle this." The woman shot him a quick glare.

"W-who are you?" Kirimi stuttered, glancing back and forth between the two.

They both glanced down at themselves, seeming as surprised as Kirimi was. The man set down the tray on the dresser before closing his eyes, his form morphing in a bright flash of light. The woman mimicked his actions and when the light faded, Kizuno stood in her place, her face curved in a wry smile. The man had shifted into his dragon form as well, with cerulean scales and pale white eyes. He was wingless like Kizuno, but his tail was tipped with an array of turquoise feathers.

"Kizuno?" Kirimi hesitatingly put out a hand to touch the dragon's head. Kizu nodded, then sent a picture of the other dragon followed by the name 'Akuro.'

She turned towards the blue dragon, "Are you Akuro?" He nodded solemnly, keeping his eyes focused on hers. After a few minutes of intense staring, he reverted back to human form. Kizuno sighed before changing back too, rolling her eyes bemusedly.

"As you can see, Akuro, she doesn't need that tea." Kizuno looked at him pointedly.

"Perhaps she should drink it anyways, merely as a precaution, of course," he met with her gaze determinedly.

"Um…guys?" Kirimi interrupted their stare down, "What's in the tea?"

"Calming potion," Kizu said at the same time Akuro said, "Nothing." They turned to glare at each other again.

"But I'm perfectly calm," Kirimi protested.

"For now," Akuro bowed and left the room, but Kirimi noticed that he hadn't taken the tea with him, and wondered if he did so on purpose.

"Kizuno, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, milady, but I insist you get in that bath before you catch a cold." Kizu firmly herded her back into the hot spring.

"You're a dragon taiyoukai, right? So do you like your dragon form or your human form better?"

"Yes to the first one. 'Iffie' on the second one. Both have their perks," Kizuno straightened the kimonos.

"Like?" Kiri prompted.

"Well, I can actually speak to you as a human. Plus it helps to have fingers when I'm laying your kimonos out," Kizuno smiled. "But as a dragon, I can chase my tail without people giving me weird looks."

Both women laughed, the jovial sound cutting through the steamy air like a beacon in the mist, a single point of clarity in a sea of ambiguity.

—

"Did she drink the potion?" Arata asked Akuro out of the side of his mouth. The dining room table was set for two, with Arata seated at one end and Kirimi's vacant chair at the other. The fire god had changed into a loose white hakama and haori set, embroidered with red dragons. His black hair was pulled back, the graceful strands tucked into a thin, low ponytail.

Akuro stood behind him dutifully, clad in dark blue clothes that emphasized the depth of intensity behind his eyes. The dragon taiyoukai replied, "No, my lord, Kizuno advised against it, and Lady Kirimi refused."

Arata was about to reply when the door slid open, both men stiffening slightly on instinct. Kirimi had changed into a green kimono patterned with thin black ribbons crisscrossing her sleeves and hems. The smile slipped from her face as she bowed and took her seat, as did Kizuno's under Akuro's disapproving gaze.

It was silent during dinner until Arata cleared his throat and asked, "How do you find the castle?"

"It's very accommodating," she set down her chopsticks but didn't meet his eyes. She drank from her cup, hoping that he wouldn't push the conversation.

"And your rooms, are they to your liking?"

"Yes, my lord. I love the fireplace." She met his gaze, then quickly lowered her emerald eyes again.

"Perhaps you could explain why?"

Kirimi took a moment to consider her answer, "It's a normal fire. It's fueled by wood, not magic."

Arata look surprised, then bemused as he summoned a ball of magic fire into the palm of his hand. Studying it for a while, he opened his hand and pushed the ball towards Kirimi. It stopped just a few inches from her hand.

"You can touch it. It won't burn you," Arata said calmly.

Kirimi hesitantly reached out a finger, but the flashes were cool against her skin. Cradling it gently, she glanced up to see Arata with a wistful smile on his face.

"Fire without the heat is just light," Arata whispered, but she understood his unspoken words," I, without my fire, am just a man. Trust me."


	3. Chapter 3

Kirimi woke up the next morning shivering from the cold dawn air seeping through the partially open window. The fire had burned down in he hearth, and she hurried to close the window. Still shivering, Kirimi walked into her bathroom and found a small, handwritten note from Kizuno.

My Lady, if on the occasion that you wish to take a bath and I am not present, these are some instructions. The tap on the right is hot water and the one on the left is cold water. The three taps between them are soap, bubbles, and scents, respectively from right to left. Hope this helps! ^^

Kizuno

Giggling to herself, she spent the next 20 minutes playing around with the different taps, filling up the bah with minty smelling bubbles. She didn't even notice when Arata stepped into the steamy room, his red eyes widened with amusement.

Kirimi hummed her way over to the closet and picked out a fresh kimono, pale lavender, and an obi, pink with white flowers. She stepped over to the edge of the hot spring, and began to untie her yukata.

"You might want to keep that on." Arata spoke quickly.

Shrieking with surprise, Kirimi lost her balance and fell, as if in slow motion, Arata's arms reaching out to warp around her waist. They stood suspended, the strands of his silky black hair gently brushing against her face, their eyes locked, red and green. But of course, gravity had to interfere, pulling them both into the pool, sending the mint green bubbles into the air.

Kirimi surfaced first, sputtering as her feet fumbled for the bottom of the small pool, Arata bobbed up beside her, hair obscuring half of his face. They turned to face each other, then simultaneously burst out laughing.

"Don't sneak up on me!" she grinned.

"I was trying to be a gentleman!" he protested.

"Were you looking for me or something?"

"Yeah, I've got to go supervise construction on the other side of the volcano. Will you be okay with just Kizuno and Akuro?"

"Kami! Gomen nasai Arata-sama! Kirimi-san!" Kizuno screamed, whirling around and slapping her hands over her eyes. Arata and Kirimi turned to look at each other, suddenly realizing what the situation must have looked like, They quickly stumbled out of the pool, but the dragon had already fled.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be totally okay," Kirimi smiled wryly.

—

It was around noon when Kizuno finally recovered enough to face Kirimi without blushing and apologizing profusely. The two women were on their way to the library, having already explored the rest of the castle.

Light and airy, the library was enormous and positioned high in the mountain complex to get as much sunlight as possible during the day. A musty smell permeated the air and dust motes swirled across the lazy rays of the afternoon sun. Kirimi felt immediately drowsy as she stepped into the placing, noting with bemusement that someone else had already succumbed to the sleepy atmosphere.

"That's my father. Best not to disturb him though." Kizuno whispered.

The old man looked more like her grandfather, but Kirimi had heard enough about youkai to know that age was not often reflected by appearance. His tousled hair was more white than blonde, and deep wrinkles wore etched onto his face. An open book rested on his lap, its cover the same color as the plush armchair that he sat in.

"Kizuno? Are you in here?" Akuro asked, sticking his head into the library.

"What do you want, Akuro?" The dragon demoness turned towards the sliding door with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Where did you put the key to the, um, the you-know," he looked uncomfortable saying it in front of Kirimi, which only added fuel to her curiosity.

Kizuno deadpanned, "Are you talking about the roof?"

"Shush! Not in front of her!" Akuro darted a glance at Kirimi.

"Why is the roof all hush-hush?"

Kizuno sighed, "A few years ago, one of Arata's women jumped off the roof. She took suicide instead of bearing his child."

"Seriously? Arata doesn't seem that bad." Kirimi replied.

"It wasn't him, only his demon blood. She was too pious to bear a 'pagan' child." Kizuno put air quotes around the word 'pagan,' rolling her eyes.

"Which's why the roof is now under lock and key. And speaking of which, where'd you put the key?"

"On the top of the kitchen cabinet."

"You just told her!"

"Look, Akuro, you're getting way too paranoid. Kirimi doesn't seem the type to commit suicide." Kizuno glared.

"And you didn't seem the type to be so stupid! Guess I was wrong-," Akuro faltered when he saw Kizuno's shocked face. Her gray eyes turned stormy with rage, then faded to stony resentment as she practically flew out of the room, half shifting into her dragon form.

Akuro sighed wearily, running a hand through his white hair in exasperation. Kirimi had stood frozen in surprise at the heated exchange, her green eyes looking from dragon to dragon.

"Aren't you going to apologize to your sister?" Kirimi asked.

"My sister? Oh, you mean Kizuno? We're not related." Akuro shot her a strange look.

"I'm sorry. I just assumed…" she trailed off when his dark blue eyes met hers with an indescribable emotion.

"I really messed that up, didn't I?" he asked softly.

"Define 'messed up,'" Kirimi gave him a weak smile, "Maybe you should apologize."

"Don't worry, I will. But once she gets in one of her moods, it takes a while for her to get out. And I need her help to decorate the castle for the winter solstice celebration," He rubbed his temples tiredly.

"I can help," Kirimi grinned, "But you go and find Kizuno first."

"Alright, the decorations are in the storerooms downstairs. You get them and I'll get Kizuno," Akuro jerked to a stop and bowed hastily, "Please forgive my impertinence, Lady Kirimi."

She shook her head, laughing, "No need for formalities between friends, okay?"

Akuro broke into a grin as he sprinted out of the room.

—

A few hours when Arata jogged into the grand foyer and ballroom with panic written all over his face, the great fire lord abruptly fell to his knees in utter amazement. The whole castle was decked out in pure white sakura flowers, white ribbons, and snowflakes that hung form the ceiling next to the sparkling crystal chandelier. Akuro was in dragon form to help Kirimi attach light blue lanterns to the tops of the windows while Kizuno was busy creating more snowflakes.

"My lord?" Kirimi jumped off Akuro's back and ran towards him, only to be engulfed by a massive bear hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" He shouted, spinning a confused Kirimi around and around.

"For what?"

"For decorating the castle, of course! Sachiko's coming unexpectedly early, probably hoping to catch us unawares, but we'll show her! Look at this castle!" Arata let go of Kirimi and threw is arms around Kizuno and Akuro, laughing uproariously.

"Who's Sachiko?" Kirimi asked.

"That would be me." Sachiko stood in the entrance, a smirk on her lips that only accentuated her pale, aristocratic features. Her eyes were a startling purple and glittered slightly like gems, contrasting with her turquoise hair that fell luxuriously to her waist, The demoness' kimono was dark blue with a violet seashell pattern, trailing on the ground after her

Kirimi was about to bow when Arata stopped her with a discrete hand and a quick, reprimanding glance. Sachiko observed the communication with cool smugness before bowing, "Lord Arata, Lady Kirimi."

"You're early, Sachiko," Arata said, calmly ignoring her predatory eyes roaming hungrily over his form.

"You know the big house, always crowded and noisy. I couldn't wait to get away." She turned towards Kirimi, the approval in her eyes quickly turning to derision.

"Lady Kirimi, you have pretty eyes." Sachiko purred, her voice sounding smugly sarcastic.

"Thank you," Kirimi murmured nervously, gripping Arata's arm with a little more force than necessary. Thankfully, he made no outward reaction other than casting her a reassuring look.

"Let's just hope there's a brain behind them," Sachiko sneered."You remember what happened last time you got a pretty girl, Arata?"

"As if either of us could forget?" Arata replied stoically, but Kirimi's eyes widened questioningly at him.

"Speaking of which, have you met my new servant? I'm pretty sure you know each other." Sachiko moved to the side, revealing a handsome dragon demon that had just come up the stairs carrying her luggage.

Short, tousled blond hair fell adorably into his lightly tanned face. His eyes were blue-gray and reminded Kirimi of a cat's, a combination of lazy and mischievous. He wore a cream hakama and haori with chocolate brown hems at the edges of his sleeves and pants. He bowed to Arata and Kirimi, then turned toward Kizuno with a smug grin.

"Long time, no see, Kizuno darling. Miss me?"


End file.
